


To run away then gain a new mom? Only in the Wayne family

by Booklover123456



Series: Not all hero's wear capes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kindergarden teacher hurting his students, M/M, Original Character(s), Running away from home, mention Joker, mention of rape, no bata we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover123456/pseuds/Booklover123456
Summary: This goes more into depth about what Alice goes through and her thought process after being attacked on her birthday by her teacher.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Not all hero's wear capes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031847
Kudos: 2





	To run away then gain a new mom? Only in the Wayne family

To say that Jason was overprotective of me was an understatement. Ever since I started living with the Waynes and I had my first break down, when Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley had left me there for my trail week, Jason would take me out on adventures to see museums or even take me to the park so that I could make friends (which never happened, kids didn’t like me much). One of the adventures that we went on was with the whole family, Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley too, to go to a Circus. I loved watching the acrobats and seeing all the animals, but I noticed that Dick got sad during the performance. When I asked him after he told me about what happened with his parents and about his life in the circus.

By going on these adventures with Jason, the two of us became closer than ever, so when I got hurt during school, Jason got pissed and it took both dad, and Dick, to keep him from killing the teacher.

“Jason, calm down,” Dad says as Jason paces back and forth in my hospital room, “Alice needs you to calm down and be here for her right now, not out there getting arrested!”

I could see him getting angrier and angrier as he paces faster, “JayJay…” Hearing my voice shake as I called to him, Jason stops and reaches out to me putting his forehead against my own while he takes deeps breathes as he tries to calm down.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Wonderland,” He whispers.

I shook my head, gripping his shirt tightly, “You didn’t, I know you are just worried.” Turning to face dad I can see he’s still tense but less so now that Jason had calmed down, “Daddy, when can I go home?”

Dad walked over to me and smiled sadly, “You need to be cleared by the doctor first then we can go home.”

Sighing I pulled Jason closer so that I can cuddle with him. If I ever need comfort I know I can go to Jason and cuddle with him until I feel better, and that’s what I need right now.

“You’re safe now, Wonderland, you’re safe now.” Jason laid down beside me and held me to his chest as I finally relaxed into his hold.

Over the next couple of weeks, I stayed home from school with Jason by my side at every moment of the day. Tim, Dick, Cass, and Steph also spent a lot of time with me but Jason never left my side unless Dad needed him for patrol. During the day, as a family, we would walk around the manor or the gardens; at night, however, Jason and I would watch movies or he would read Shakespeare’s Macbeth or Romeo and Juliet. If he had to go out on patrol then Dick or Cass would stay behind since Tim was the only one, other than me, that could calm him down when he would get angry.

I think the reason Tim can do it is that they are soulmates! I keep hearing the rest of the family talk about soulmates, but I don’t know what that means. Anyway so right now Tim, Jason, and dad were all on patrol while Dick and Barbra stayed with me since Cass and Steph were in Tokyo on a mission I think.

“Dick?” I whisper from my place at the computer in the Batcave next to Barbie, “Do you think Jason is mad at me?”

Dick, who had been on the balance beams in the training area, fell on his back with an “oof” which is when Barbie spoke up instead, “Why would you think that Ally?”

Curling up as best as I could I hid my face making my voice muffled by the blanket around me, “He’s been getting angry more often when he looks at me, so when he’s watching over me during the day or when you guys go on patrol he doesn’t talk to me unless he’s reading me a book…”

The sound of Barbies wheelchair came closer before I felt her hand on the top of my head, “Have you spoken to Jason about this? He may not realize that he’s doing it.”

“I don’t want to make him any madder than he already is.”

Not looking at any of them I watched the screen and saw through dad’s camera Jason and Tim standing with Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley. It looked like they were talking about something that Jason didn’t like. Without even thinking, I leaned forward and pressed the mute button so that we could hear them in the cave:

“...It best Alice goes back to live with you and Ivy, Harley,” Dad says with Tim and Jason nodding.

Aunty Harley shook her head, “No, Bats…”

I didn’t want to hear anything else as, apparently, they didn’t want me anymore. Quickly I got up from my place and raced upstairs passing Alfred as I went to my room. Once there I grabbed my old backpack and threw some clothes inside before grabbing my shoes and slipping them on. After that, I opened the window and climbed down to the ground, running until I was so far away from the house I couldn’t see it anymore. I should have known better to get comfortable at the manor. Mister Warner was right...I’ll never be apart of the Wayne Family, no matter how much I try and I’ll never be apart of Aunty Harley and Aunt Ivy’s family either, I’ll always be alone…

Leaning against a tree nearby I started sobbing as I tried to breathe so that I could run more. I needed to get away before they found me, they can’t find me. Trying to calm down I take deep breaths and close my eyes, Calm down Alessandra. After a few more seconds I got my breathing back in order, so I got up and started running up the hill again. How far is it from town? Will I make it there by morning? I don’t know.

Sadly I didn’t get all that far before I heard footsteps behind me, “Alice! Alessandra! Answer me please!” It was Dick.

Farther left to me I heard more yelling from Jason and Tim. Freaking out I rushed forward to try and get away from them. Why would they be trying to find me if they didn’t want me?

“Wonderland, if you can hear us say something, anything, please!” Jason shouts sounding so much closer than he was just a little bit ago, “Come on Wonderland!”

Shaking my head I didn’t realize that I had stopped moving and was now just standing in a clearing crying. If they find me will they even take me back to the manor or will they just give me up to CPS? Crying harder I hugged my middle and fell to the ground wishing I could stay but knowing I probably wouldn’t. Seconds later the sounds of feet stopped and arms wrapped around me holding me to their chest.

“Thank fuck we found you, Wonderland,” Jason whispered in my ear holding me tightly, “Don’t you ever run away again. What if you had gotten hurt or killed? What if you got kidnapped?”

Being in his arms had me crying harder and clawing at his arms wanting him to hold me tighters but also wanted him to let me go too. From behind us I could hear panting from three different people. Turning I saw it was Dick, Tim, and dad with their hands on their knees panting like they sprinted a mile. When they had caught their breath again Dick looked at us with wide eyes.

“Geez girl,” Tim wheezed before falling to the ground, “How are you able to run so fast?”

Shrugging I smiled before whispering, “When you live on the streets you learn to be fast on your feet.”

Jason nodded and kisses the top of my head, “Yeah you do, no matter who you are, the faster you are the better you are at getting away with food or money.”

Nodding back I closed my eyes before trying to move away from Jason but he held me even tighter. When I looked at him he wouldn’t look back, in fact, he looked even more pissed than he did before. I kept trying to get away from him because if he was pissed I didn’t want to be around him.

“Alice, baby,” Dad calls as he lowers himself beside Jason and I, “Why did you run off like that? Dick and Barbra called us back in a panic after Alfred came said you run into your room then disappeared out your window.”

Biting my lip I look down at my lap and started playing with my fingers, “You wanted to send me back to live with Aunty Harley and Aunt Ivy, but they didn’t want me anymore…So I decided to leave so you guys could be happy again…”

“Wonderland, we weren’t sending you away because we don’t want you,” Jason starts only to have Dick take over.

“We wanted to send you to them while we dealt with the whole trail and everything else.”

Shaking my head I try to curl into a ball and pull away from Jason at the same time, “Why would you want me still? Mister Warner said that no one would want me after what happened and that all I would be good for was a good fucking or beating… So why keep me around?”

The males around me fell silent and for a while, no one spoke, the only sound between us is Jason picking me up so he could get up and their footsteps as we headed back to the manor. It took us over an hour to get back to the manor just walking and by the time we got back I was falling asleep in Jason’s arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sorry, Barbie…” I mumble nuzzling Jason’s chest.

Jason sighs and held me closer, “I’m taking her to bed, we can talk about this later.”

No one said anything and Jason did just as he said he took me to bed. Was it my room? I don’t know. What I do know is that, in my half-asleep state, the bed I was just laying in was comfortable as heck! And that was the last thought I had before I fell to sleep.

When I work up the next morning I found that I was actually in Jason’s room who was actually still sleeping next to me. Slowly sitting up I go to move but I realize that Jason’s arm is around my waist while he lays on his stomach, gently I lift his arm off of me and slip out of bed quickly leaving his room. Once out of his room I move down the hall and the stairs into the dining room where Alfred was setting up for breakfast.

“Grandpa…” I whisper at the sight of him.

Alfred turned around sharply and, when his eyes landed on me, rushed over hugging me tightly, “Miss Alice, I thought we lost you when you disappeared last night.”

Hugging him back I hid my face against his chest, “I’m sorry...I didn’t want to be kicked out so I decided to just leave first…”

“Kicked out? Whatever for?”

“Not being useful,” I reply gently as I tried to find the right words, “Mister Warner said that all I was good for was a good fucking and last night daddy was talking to Aunty Harley and Aunt Ivy about me coming back to live with them and they didn’t even want me…”

Alfred pulled back and lifted my head so that I had to look into his eyes, “That is not true at all, Miss Alice. He is so wrong, so incredibly wrong.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because our Lawyers are going to kick his ass in court,” Tim’s voice rang from behind me making us turn, “Besides we love you and anyone who hurts you will be killed by Jay if had anything to say about it.”

Tim then walks over to me and kneels placing his hands on my shoulders and smiles, “If you ever think about running away again I will allow Jay to kill whoever he needs to find you.”

Blushing I nod slowly before jumping into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Tim wrapped his arms around me, and as he stood up he pulled me onto his hip moving us to one of the chairs and places me on his lap. Although Jason is my favorite out of all of my brothers, Tim comes in as a close second since I spend the most time with him when Jason is gone.

“You are our little sister, Alice,” Tim says softly, “we will never make you leave ever.”

All I could do was nod as I started falling asleep in his arms. I don’t know how much time passed since I was dozing off, but all of a sudden Jason comes bursting into the room.

“I can’t find Alice!” He shouts sounding like he’s out of breath, “Replacement, I need you to check the cameras to see where she went.”

Tim chuckles and turns ever so slightly making me grumble about being moved, “No need Jay, she’s right here.”

Now that Jason could see me I heard him sigh before the sounds of his footsteps came closer and a hand started rubbing my back slowly, “I’m glad she’s still here, I was worried she ran off again.”

Opening my eyes gently I reach for him smiling, “Cuddles.”

Jason smiles back, quickly picking me up sitting down in the chair next to Tim, “You sleep alright, Wonderland?”

Nodding I nuzzle his chest humming enjoying the warmth that he has always radiated for as long as I could remember. Being in his arms has always brought me comfort but lately, I still feel as though he’s angry at me. He says he’s happy I stayed but is he? Sighing I cuddle closer to him wanting to spend as much as I could in his arms before I leave again this time when they are all asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, once I was sure that everyone was asleep, I went down to the cave and went straight to the cases where Dad had all of their uniforms including a new one. Frowning I stepped closer to it and saw that my name was on it:

_Alessandra Martha Jones Quinn-Wayne_

_Aka Wonderland_

_Daughter of Emma Jones_

_Adopted daughter to Bruce Wayne_

_Future batfamily member_

_Current Wayne family member_

“When you are ready,” dad’s voice sounded from behind making me jump and spin around, “you’ll join the family in whatever way you want.”

Staring at dad for a moment I couldn’t think about anything to say other than, “Why?”

Dad stepped closer and placed his hand on the back of my head, “Because you are my baby girl. You are my daughter and I want you to know that you have a family here with us, always.”

Closing my eyes I could feel tears streaming down my face, “What about Jason?”

“What about him?”

“Does he even want me here? He’s been so angry lately...so angry at me…”

Dad picks me up suddenly, walking us over to the computer chair, quickly sitting us down and turning my head so that I could look at him, “Alice, Jason isn’t angry at you. The whole family is angry, but not at you; we’re angry at ourselves for not being able to help you before you could get hurt like that. WE should have been able to see that something was going on at school when you would come home.”

“You couldn’t have known Daddy…” I whisper moving my eyes away from his, “Mister Warner knew what he was doing, he knew what to say to keep us quiet.”

“I know which made it so much worse.”

Slowly I turned to face dad again, “You’re not going to make me leave right? I really like living here, but I understand if you want me to leave, though.”

Dad shook his head and held me even closer than before. For a few seconds, we stayed silent as he held me. From talking with dad I feel like he actually means what he says, that he does want me to stay at the manor; I hope he does. Just like Jason and Tim, I started to fall asleep in his arms because of the warmth that he radiated.

However, I woke up when he stands up, “Daddy?”

“Shush, go to sleep sweetheart.”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course,” He says as we started up the stairs, “I’ll even go get your brothers to join us if you want.”

“Yes please”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say I scared my brothers and dad when I woke up screaming is an understatement. I’ve never woke up screaming with them before, only with my aunts. The dream I had was so bad that when I woke up I ended up peeing myself from how scared I was.

“Ally,” Tim starts reaching toward me but is stopped by Jason.

Dad, being the closest to me, touched my shoulder making me jump out of the bed and hid in the corner. Keeping my eyes on them I watch as Jason moves off the bed and held his hands up to show that he’s not a threat.

“Wonderland, talk to me.”

“A kitty is hurt, we need to help her.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, “What kitty? Is she an actual cat or a human?”

“Human, black hair green eyes, had daddy’s name on her chest.”

Dad’s eyes widened and moved quickly off the bed leaving the room without another word. Once he was out of the room I turned back to Jason and Tim who both seemed both confused and worried.

“Did I do something wrong?” I ask softly still worried he was going to kick me out of the house if I do something wrong.

Tim shook his head and walked over to Jason and I, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Ally. The person you talked about is B’s soul mate Selina Kyle, she’s also Catwoman.”

Nodding slowly I tried to get up but when I moved I felt that my pants were wet. Blushing I looked down into my lap.

“Ally, what’s wrong?” Tim asks as he shifts on to the ground with us.

“I-I...I wet myself…”

Neither of them said anything for a moment but then Jason just picks me up and takes me into the bathroom attached to dad’s bedroom. With nothing said between the three of us still as Jason takes my clothes off and Tim starts the bath to get me cleaned up. Once in the bath Jason washes my hair and Tim leaves before coming back with some new PJs.

After the bath Jason help me dry off and get dressed, “Timmy can we go find daddy?”

Tim smiles nodding before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder onto his back. With me now on his back, Tim, Jason, and I headed how to the Batcave where we were all sure that dad was; and we were right. Dad (who was in his patrolling outfit) was standing by some woman who was holding her arm and glaring at him.

Gasping I jump from Tim’s back and rushes forward smiling at the woman in front of me, “You’re the kitty lady I saw in my dreams!”

The woman looked down at me in shock, shifting her eyes between dad and I before smiling and crouching in front of me, “Hello little one, what’s your name?”

“Alessandra Martha Jones Quinn-Wayne, but Jason calls me Wonderland.”

Dad chuckled placing his hand on the back of my head, “Selina, Alice is my youngest daughter that I told you about.”

Selina nodded as she stood up. Frowning I walked forward and touched the arm that she’s holding.

“So my dream was right,” I whisper as I slowly drag my eyes up to hers, “I’m glad daddy was able to save you.”

“Me too sweetie.”

My smile returned before turning to dad, lifting my arms, and making grabby hands, “Up please!”

Dad shook his head at me but picked me up anyway letting me snuggle into his neck before I turned back to face Selina, “Will you be staying with us forever? Timmy and JayJay said that you were daddy’s soulmate, whatever that means.”

“I think I might for a while,” Selina replies with a smirk on her face, “Is that alright with you, Alice?”

“Yes!”

Those in the cave with us laughed and at that moment Alfred showed up and showed Selina to the medbay so that she could get fixed up. While they did that dad handed me back to Jason, telling Tim, Jason, and I, that we need to go back to bed. Yeah, we didn’t do that. Instead, we joined Selina and Alfred in the medbay.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the sun started to raise the whole family, at least the ones that were in the house at the time, Selina, and I made our way into the living room to relax while Alfred started making breakfast. While Jason and Tim sat on the longer couch, dad and Selina sat on the smaller one with me on dad’s lap.

Selina then turned to me, “Alice, you said you saw me in your dreams.”

Smiling I nod, “I did! You were being beaten up by Mister J. Aunty Harley always says that no one should go through the same thing that she did.”

“Aunty Harley?” Selina questions as she looks between my brothers and dad, “As in Joker’s ex Harley?”

“The very same,” Tim and Jason says with Jason smirking.

“How is that possible? Harley doesn’t have any siblings.”

“My bio Daddy died before my bio mommy knew she was pregnant with me,” I replied gently before curling closer to dad and mumbled out, “My bio mommy wasn’t a very good mommy…”

Selina frowned but slowly reached over to me and ran her hand over my shoulder, “I guess this makes me your Aunt Selina then.”

I shook my head, “No, you’re my new mommy. My dream also had you and daddy getting married this summer in the gardens where Aunty Harley and Aunt Ivy spend most of their time.”

Dad and Selina looked at me shocked but they didn’t say anything for a moment while Jason and Tim were laughing from their seats.

“You’ll be my new mommy right, Selina?”

Selina smiled and nodded before picking me up with her good arm (since the other one was broken) and spun us around before kissing my head, “Of course I’ll be your new mom.”

Squealing I hug her tightly before giggling. I’m so excited for my family to grow even more and for us all to be happy. Welcome to the family Selina Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year, and I'm so sorry I posted this instead of actually updating the main story. I originally wanted to write a 5+1 (where Alice is reluctant to ask for help) story but once I saw that this was going to be way too long I decided to put it in its own doc and, well, 4 hours of sleep later, here we are. 
> 
> I still want to do the 5+1 story so if you guys have any prompts that you think the members of the batfamily would do then please private message me on Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/alphonse_weeks99/) or posy them down in the comments below. I've already got Alfred done but I can always add more or change it.


End file.
